Arboreal
by ubyrai
Summary: "I can't believe-," she thrusted her hand towards the rather pathetic sprout that soul pulled up from the ground and placed into a bucket,  "this is our Christmas tree."  A very late X-Mas fic. Rated for cussing... mostly from me. .


**A/N: **_C__rappy writing is crappy. Still got writers block, excuse the fail. I know it's a bit late for a X-Mas fic, but i wrote it for a competition on deviant art. The topic was Christmas, Winter, snow...or something. *Shrugs* Can't remember. _

_Too crap to go into SA. *gets shot* I swear i'll upload that sometime next week. In the meantime enjoy this shit. _

_-_- I swear too much. Please don't run away! ._

_X-x-x **Arboreal **x-x-X_

He liked Christmas the best. Especially the food and the presents, as any teenager would.

And this year wasn't much different apart from the fact that both of them knew something was missing.

"I know! Candy canes!" The meister stood up from the small couch resting her hand in her fist.

The boy still seated, shook his head. "No you bought them. I've just eaten them all already."

Maka sighed and flopped back onto the couch next to him, leaning forward and burying her head in her hands. "Then what are we missing?" She spoke with a muffled voice.

"Who cares." Soul said, placing his hands behind his head and sighing. "It's not like it's affecting my Christmas. Besides, we don't need anything else, you can hardly move in here anymore, there are so many decorations."

She promptly ignored him.

They had spent half of the day out buying Christmas stuff. From stockings to all the food they would need to host the Christmas lunch as they had been asked to do.

Well if you could call Black Star's way of asking, inviting himself over.

The rest of the day was spent with Maka humming along to the music being supplied from the grammar phone placed in the corner of the room as she was redecorating the living area so it looked like a Christmas bomb had gone off.

Soul really didn't see why they needed a Christmas tree candle in the middle of the coffee table where it obscured his vision of the T.V. Or a Christmas tree candle at all. The landlord wouldn't let them have candles in the apartment in the first place. They already had an actual tree anyway.

Didn't they?

Soul looked around the room, no tree in sight.

"Hey Maka…" He turned his head to face her. She still had her face in her hands, desperately trying to figure out what they where missing.

"Mmm?" She mumbled, not looking up.

"You did buy a Christmas tree right?"

The blonde gasped, lifting her head to look at him.

"A tree! How could I forget!" She stood up, looking at the time on the wall. "It's not too late! I'm sure someone would be open. Come on!"

Soul furrowed his brows. "Why do you need me? Can't you go by yourself?"

"I'm not walking around at this time. And I can't ride your motorbike. So you're coming with me." Maka bent down and grabbed his sleeve, pulling him off the couch with unexpected strength. "Go get your jacket! I'll wait downstairs!"

Soul followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight and the sound of feet running down stairs could be heard.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking up at the time as Maka did before.

"Shit, Maka. It's 10o'clock. We're never going to find anything."

But because he was a cool weapon, Soul took his jacket off the back of the chair and followed her down stairs, ready for a long drive around down.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Maka crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's better than nothing." Soul sighed next to her.

Maka looked at him, before returning her gaze down to the thing he called a tree. She scoffed.

"I can't believe-," she thrusted her hand towards the rather pathetic sprout that soul pulled up from the ground and placed into a bucket, "this is our Christmas tree." Maka face palmed.

"You left it till the last minute and I told you nothing would be open." Soul told her, tipping his head back and draining the remainder of the contents of the carton of milk, wiping his mouth afterwards. "You could try decorating it."

"Pfft. Gimmie some tinsel." She crossed her arms back over her chest again, still glaring at the 'tree'.

Soul turned around and bent over, grabbing whatever gold shiny thing he saw in the large cardboard box that contained the decorations. Before handing the tinsel to Maka he shot the empty carton of milk in the direction of the bin, cursing when it landed 10 centimetres from it. Hoping Maka didn't hear, he turned back around and gave Maka the decoration.

Winding the tinsel around the stick and leaves, Soul laughed as the pathetic excuse for a tree bent over and collapsed under the weight. Maka hit him as she stood back up.

"UH! Whatever! It'll do." She said angrily, throwing her hands up in the air, walking away from the collapsed sprout and into the kitchen. Picking up the carton as she went, throwing it at Soul's head. "Put it in the bin properly."

Soul groaned and rubbed his head, picking up the carton from where it bounded off his head and landed on the floor.

"Jeez. If a simple tree problem gets you this moody I'll remember to buy you an actual living tree next year." He mumbled, putting the milk in the bin properly this time.

"Please do." She said, pulling vegetables out of the fridge for their dinner. "And I want it to be big, and puffy and really green. The biggest one you can find should do. "

"It won't fit." The scythe told her simply, taking the knife from her hand and pushing her aside, proceeding to chop up the carrot as Maka was doing before. It was his turn to cook tonight, besides Maka was making lunch for everyone tomorrow.

"I'll make it fit."

And Soul didn't doubt it.


End file.
